1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector, and particularly to a plug connector having an excellent shielding effect.
2. The Related Art
Plug connectors are provided with shell for avoiding electromagnetic interference. The conventional plug connector has an insulating housing. The insulating housing has a rectangular base and an insertion portion protruded forwards from a front end of the base. A plurality of terminals is mounted into the insulating housing for electrically connecting with a mating socket connector. Generally speaking, the plug connector has a first shell coupled with the insertion portion, a second shell coupled with the base, and a clamping shell surrounding a cable connected with the terminals, for achieving the shielding of electromagnetic interference. However, it is time-consuming and complicated to manufacture and assemble such shielding structure which involves the first shell, the second shell, and the clamping shell.